Falling For You
by flaming ice 15
Summary: Natsu and Lucy go on a mission and something happens to Lucy. Natsu begins to realize how much she means to him.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: I do not own Fairy Tail or else Natsu and Lucy would already be in love...

R&R please!

* * *

><p>"Yawwwwnn!" I yawned. "That was a nice sleep." I said stretching when my hand hit something…hard? "Natsu!" I screamed.<p>

"Mmm..?" He moaned, still groggy with sleep. "Morning Lucy" He said grabbing my hips and pulling me towards him.

"H-Hey!" I yelped trying to wriggle free. "Let me go! Natsu!"

_"Why does this always seem to happen to me?" _I thought as I gave up on trying to get away. It was your typical Thursday morning; at least it was for me anyway. Natsu was always in my bed when I woke in the morning. I didn't _hate_ it…but it was kinda creepy.

"If you don't get off me I won't go on any more missions with you and Happy." I threatened crossing my arms inside his embrace.

"Hmph…fine." He grunted, finally releasing me from the embrace.

Once freed from his embrace, I stalked into the bathroom of my apartment to freshen up. I applied my make up like usual, some mascara, eye shadow, blush, and to finish it all off, some gloss to make my lips all shiny like. I styled my long blonde hair in long waves that fell and curled off my shoulders. For my outfit, I put on a lime green and black tube top, some short shorts, and my black converse sneakers.

I walked out of the bathroom to find Natsu still asleep on the bed. I sighed. _"What am I going to do with you?" _I thought.

Stepping across the room, I lowered my face so only mere centimeters were between our faces. I had to admit, he was so adorable when he was sleeping and not destroying everything is sight. I sighed again and took in a big breath and screamed as loud as I could in his ear: "WAKE THE FUCK UP NATSU!"

"I'm up!" He shouted, startled. I giggled. "What're you laughing at?"

"Oh, nothing." I teased. "Just hurry up and get dressed. We're going on a mission." I stated, tossing him his clothes. "Hurry up and meet me at Fairy Tail." I said as I closed the door behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

When I opened the doors of Fairy Tail, I was greeted with a hello from Mira-san. The silver haired mage greeted me in her usual cheery voice. "Good morning, Lucy. You look beautiful this morning."

"Morning, Mira-san! And thanks!" I said taking my regular seat at the bar. It was early, so most of the guild wasn't there yet. Only a few people here and there. It was a peaceful morning, a rare thing.

"You sure are peppy today. What's got you in a good mood so early?" She questioned, a devilish smirk lurking under her smile. No wonder she was considered a demon when she was an S-class mage.

"Nothing in particular…" I trailed off and Mira-san immediately caught the hesitation in my voice.

"Does this possibly have something to do with a certain pink haired Salamander?" She questioned yet again. She hit the nail on the head. My expression gave it away.

"What has to do with a pink haired Salamander?" Asked none other than the Salamander himself, with his signature toothy grin plastered on his face. Natsu always knew how to pop out of no where and scare me half to death.

"N-Nothing!" I answered, a little too quickly. Natsu didn't seem to notice, but Mira-san did. _"It's a good thing he's so dense." _I thought. "Well, let's head out on our mission, Natsu." I said heading for the doors.

Natsu followed me out with the smile still plastered on his face. "By the way," I started, "Where's Happy?"

"He has a date with Charle," Natsu chuckled at this. "He said he wouldn't be back for a few days, and Erza and Gray are on their own mission. So we're on our own it seems." He stated matter-of-factly.

"Cool! Let's do our best!" I smiled, holding up two fingers in a peace sign.

"Yea! Let's go!" He shouted, starting to run.

"Natsu!" I yelled, running after him. "Wait for me!"

* * *

><p>"Ugh…" Natsu moaned. His head was hanging outside of the train's window. "I will never ride another train for the rest of my life…urp…" He muttered barfing.<p>

"Is there anything I can do to help, Natsu?" I asked rubbing his back.

"Can I rest my head on your lap? It helps if I lay down." He asked moving his head back inside the train.

"S-Sure." I stuttered as he laid his head on my lap.

"Thanks, Luce. You're the best." He said giving me a weak smile.

Natsu soon fell asleep on my lap. _"I hope he someday gets over this motion sickness of his." _I thought as I stroked his fluffy pink hair. He seemed to like the feel of my smooth hands on his spiky hair, since he cuddled close to my hand when I did each stroke. I giggled.

"You're so cute when you're asleep." I murmured. _"Wait. WHAT did I just say? Do I lo-no. I won't even go there. There's no way I…towards a guy like him! He's carefree, vague and dense."_

The train soon pulled into the station. When the train stopped moving, Natsu immediately bolted upright and smiled a joyous grin. He was obviously happy he was no longer in motion. This made me smile.

"Let's go, Lucy! I want to get started on this right away!" He beamed, bounding off the train.

"I'm coming, but would you WAIT UP?" I shouted after him. "What am I going to do with you?" I muttered to myself as I began running after him.

Once I caught up, I realized I didn't even know what we were supposed to do on this mission. "Natsu, what are we supposed to even do on this mission?" I asked.

"We just need to go into the forest here and find some lost object. The mission is worth 2000000 jewels. If we succeed, we each get 1000000 each." He smiled triumphantly.

"Sweet!" I yelled as we hurried off towards the woods.


	3. Chapter 3

The forest was dark and thick. There were trees everywhere I looked. It was so thick that not much sunlight shone through the trees. Natsu led the way through the forest, burning vines and branches that blocked the path.

The lost item we needed to find was a golden necklace with topazes dangling off the chain. Just the description of it made me drool. I loved a good piece of jewelry.

"Do we have any idea where the necklace is supposed to be?" I asked.

"The description said it was deep in the forest near a creek." He said as he burned a few more branches.

"I guess we just have to search thoroughly…" I sighed. This was going to be a long mission.

* * *

><p>"Natsu!" I whined, "Can we stop here for the night? I'm tired of walking…"<p>

We had stopped in a clearing in the forest. The moonlight shone trough the trees and was reflected on the creek next to us. The stars shone bright in the night sky. It was a breathtaking scene.

"I guess we can stop here. It's too dark to look for the necklace anyway." He said, unpacking his sleeping bag.

"Yay!" I rejoiced as I unpacked my own sleeping bag.

I gathered up some nearby sticks and twigs as Natsu made a fire pit. I layered the sticks and twigs into a cone shape. After it was built, Natsu lit it on fire and it immediately lit. We now had a fire.

I unrolled my sleeping bag close to the fire. I liked being warm. Once it was all unrolled, I walked over to the little creek. I washed my face, hands, and feet in the cool water. I then changed into my pajamas. When I turned away from the creek, the fire seemed to glow bigger and brighter.

"Natsu!" I screamed.

"What is it, Luce?" He asked from his sleeping bag.

"My sleeping bag is on fire! Put it out!" I screamed louder.

Natsu jumped up and quickly ate the fire covering my sleeping bag. "There you go. Fire's gone." He ended up eating the entire camp fire as well. _"There goes our fire." _I thought. My sleeping bag was nothing more than a pile of ashes.

"Where am I gonna sleep now?" I asked.

"The ground is open." Natsu suggested.

"No way in hell am I sleeping on the ground." I growled.

"You could sleep in the sleeping bag with me." He replied giving me a wolfish grin.

"How about _you_ sleep on the ground?" I questioned.

"Because it's my sleeping bag, so I automatically get to use it." He stated. "You can either sleep on the ground or with me in the sleeping bag. Your choice."

I didn't want to sleep with Natsu, but I really didn't want to sleep on the cold hard ground. I sighed and walked over to where Natsu was. He was already in the bag and held up the opening for me to crawl inside. I sighed as I crawled into the sleeping bag.

Natsu snickered.

"What's so funny?" I snapped.

"Oh nothing, nothing." He said. "You don't need to be so tense. We sleep together on any other night."

"Because you crawl into my bed after I'm asleep!" I replied. "You pervert!"

"Come on Luce. I won't hurt you." He replied giving another wolfish grin.

"Just go to sleep." I muttered turning my back towards him as he snickered yet again. _"This is going to be a long night." _I thought.

* * *

><p>Natsu snored quietly while I was wide awake. How am I supposed to sleep with my body pressed against his? I could feel his warm body pressed against my own. What I really didn't like about this whole situation was that Natsu had wrapped his arms around me and held me as his prisoner yet again. I sighed.<p>

Natsu held me in a way that immobilized me. I was staring at Natsu's sleeping face. He was so cute when he was asleep and not destroying everything in sight

"Lu..cy.." Natsu murmured. He tightened the grip he had on me, pulling me closer and getting rid of what little space there was between us.

"Natsu!" I whispered. "Let go!" I tried to push him away, but he had a strong grip on me. I couldn't break free.

Now there were only centimeters between our faces. I could feel his hot breath on my face. _"Now I really can't fall asleep." _I thought.

"Lucy…" He murmured again. "Don't…leave…" His body began to heat up at what he was dreaming about. I began sweating.

"Natsu!" I said. "Wake up!" I tried shaking him awake, but that didn't work either. I then wriggled my arm free and slapped him on the head. He woke when my hand made contact with his fluffy pink hair.

"What is it Lucy?" He asked, groggy with sleep.

"Let go of me! And cool off! You're too hot!" I said trying to push him away. I could feel his skin burning mine.

"Sorry Luce." He said releasing me from his grip. I quickly scrambled out of the sleeping bag and began fanning myself. I was covered in sweat and my skin was red where he had touched me.

"I'm going to take a nice _cold_ bath in the creek over there. You better not look." I said walking towards the creek.

"Hmph." He grunted as he fell back asleep.

I walked to the creek and quickly took off my clothes and stepped into the cold water. It felt amazing on my burning skin.

Once my skin was all cooled off, I slipped my clothes back on and walked back over to where Natsu was now sleeping. I really didn't want to get back into the sleeping bag with him, but I had no other choice.

I sighed and stepped closer to Natsu when a hand clamped over my mouth and I was blindfolded. I tried to scream, but to no avail. I bit on the hand. Hard. When the person behind me yelped in pain and removed his hand I screamed at the top of my lungs, "NATSU! HELP M-" I was then gagged and dragged away. _"I hope Natsu heard my cry for help." _I thought.

I felt a sharp pain in my head, and then everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: I do not own Fairy Tail.

R&R please!

* * *

><p>"Oww…" I winced. I had an aching headache. I tried to rub my head only to find that my hands were tied as well as my legs and feet. I was immobilized.<p>

"So the princess has finally awoken." Came a voice from somewhere among the trees.

"W-Who are you? S-Show your self!" I stuttered.

"My name is Midnight." He said stepping out from the trees. "You are my prisoner, princess."

Midnight had a tall, lean yet muscular figure. He had jet black spiky hair and eyes. He had on a simple black shirt with black jeans. Bracelets and a necklace with spikes decorated his arms and neck. I had to admit, he was handsome.

"What do you want with me?" I asked, fear tracing my words as I spoke.

"Oh nothing, princess." He said getting closer to me with each step he took and making me more and more terrified. _"I really hope Natsu heard my cry for help!" _I thought.

"You won't get away with this. Natsu will surely come and save me!" I stated, trying to grab my keys.

"Looking for these, princess?" He questioned holding up my Stellar Spirit Keys. "You didn't think I'd leave these with you, did you? I'm not that stupid." He said as he tossed them somewhere behind him.

"My keys…" I whispered. I was completely defenseless without them.

"Don't worry, princess. You have nothing to worry about. I won't harm a hair on your head." He cooed, stroking my hair. _"I'm pretty sure not hurting me is a lie." _I thought.

"Don't touch me!" I snapped, jerking my head away from his hand.

"Looks like I have a feisty princess on my hands." He smiled wolfishly. "I like them feisty."

He was standing over me now, in a straddling position. Okay, I really hated this guy. I couldn't take it any more. I threw my legs up with all my strength, my legs finding their mark. I kicked him in the crotch. Hard. Midnight was crouched over in pain as I wiggled over to where he had thrown my keys. _"I have to get my keys!" _I thought.

"Not so fast, princess." Midnight spat. "You're not going anywhere."

Midnight grabbed me by the collar and was holding me down, making sure my legs were secured and unable to move. He began tearing at my shirt, ripping it into pieces and pulling off my shorts, leaving me in nothing but my bra and panties.

"I said DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME YOU FUCKING PERVERT!" I screamed.

"Your screams will do nothing. I doubt your boyfriend can hear you, princess." He snickered.

"NATSU!" I screamed even louder. "SAVE ME NOW YOU DUMBASS!"

Midnight began tugging at my bra strap pulling it off my shoulder. He had a devious grin on his face, telling me that he was hungry. And I was the main course! "I told you it was pointless to call out to you boyfriend, princess."

"He's not my boyfriend! And stop calling me princess!" I yelled, trying to break the grip he had on me. "KYAA! Stop touching me!"

"Tsk. Don't move, princess. It will only make it harder for me to-" He was cut off by a roar cutting through the trees. _"Natsu!" _I thought.

"NATSU! I'M OVER HERE! HELP!" I screamed as loud as I could.

"W-What was that?" Midnight stuttered, terrified at the salamander's mighty roar.

"That," I started. "Is Natsu."

Natsu came bursting through the trees roaring like the dragon slayer he was. Tears started pouring out of my eyes. I was so happy to see him. I knew he would some how save me. Natsu glanced at me and noticed my tears. This made the pink haired mage even angrier.

"What have you done to Lucy, you bastard?" He roared.

"Nothing…yet." Midnight replied smiling mockingly.

"BASTARD!" He roared, letting fire escape from his lips.

Natsu had his hands balled into fists, his fists aflame. Midnight looked truly terrified of the dragon slayer. Natsu let out another mighty roar, fire dancing on his lips and spiraling upwards.

"M-Monster!" Midnight stammered. "Shadows of the night come to me! Escape!" And with that, he disappeared.

"Natsu!" I breathed in relief. He had saved me. Tears still rolled down my cheeks. I was truly terrified the entire time. I relaxed as Natsu came over and began untying me.

"Are you okay, Lucy? Did he hurt you?" He asked; worry tracing his words as he spoke.

"I'm okay. He hadn't gotten a chance to do what he truly wanted. You showed up in the nick of time." I said, my voice wavering. More tears began spilling over and down my cheeks. "I was so scared."

"Shh…It's okay, Luce. I'm here." Natsu said hugging me tightly. I cried into his chest while he whispered comforting words. He kissed my hair lightly. _"Did he just kiss my hair?" _I thought. I quickly brushed off the thought. He was only comforting me.

"Thank you for saving me, Natsu." I said, pushing away from his warm embrace. I really didn't want to break away from his warm arms but, I wiped my tears, stood, and picked up my keys. I also picked up my undamaged shorts, but my shirt was nothing but strips of cloth.

"Uh, Luce? Put this on." Natsu said handing his shirt. He had a slight blush spread across his nose. _"Aww! He looks so cute when he's blushing." _I thought.

"Thanks." I replied, a blush spreading across my own face. I slipped on Natsu's shirt and said, "Now, let's find us a necklace!" I grinned.

"Yea! Let's go!" Natsu replied smiling the huge grin he normally wore. He was as energetic as he normally was. _"I think I may actually be falling for you." _I thought as I followed close behind the pink haired fire mage.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: I do not own Fairy Tail.

R&R please!

* * *

><p>The forest had grown thicker. Natsu and I couldn't walk two feet without running into a tree. <em>"How are we ever going to find that necklace?" <em>I thought as I followed close behind Natsu. I was still wearing his shirt since mine had been reduced to shreds thanks to Midnight.

"This forest is too huge! How are we ever going to find a necklace in this place?" Natsu whined.

"We just have to search…a lot." I said, defeat tracing my words. This mission wasn't as easy as it sounded.

We were walking along a creek, the sun shinning through the trees. I glanced down at the creek and noticed something sparkling under the water. I stepped into the icy water and picked up the object. It was a golden necklace decorated with topazes.

"Natsu!" I rejoiced. "Look! Look!"

"What is it, Lucy?" He asked, walking over to where I stood.

I held the necklace up in front of Natsu face. A smile soon etched its way onto his features as he took the necklace from my hands. I smiled myself, seeing how happy he was.

"You found it, Luce!" He rejoiced, pulling me into a hug, a blush making its way across my face.

Out of nowhere, the sound of a clap reached our ears. "Bravo. You've done well, princess." Wait…I knew that voice!

"Midnight!" I gasped. I cowered closer to Natsu at the sound of Midnight's voice. I had to admit, that scared the crap out of me.

"I'm honored that the princess remembers me." He cooed, smirking.

Midnight jumped down from the tree he was standing in and came closer to where we stood in the creek.

"What do you want?" Natsu asked, pushing me behind him.

"I only want the necklace." He stated. "I need the money, and that can surely give me more than enough. The girl is an added bonus." He smiled a toothy smile.

Natsu's fists were now aflame, his fangs barred. "I won't let you take Lucy." He growled in response.

_"I wonder what he means…" _I thought.

"Looks like somebody realized his feelings." Midnight snickered.

At this, Natsu pounced. Midnight dodged easily, and counter attacked. "I'm not scared of you now! Shadows of the night come to me! Attack!" Shadows came from every direction. The shadows began curling their way around Natsu, immobilizing him. Other shadows became sharp, slicing and stabbing him. Natsu howled out in pain.

"Natsu!" I shrieked. _"I have to do something!" _I thought.

"That takes care of him." Midnight said, as Natsu was released from the shadow's grip.

"Lu…cy…" He muttered.

"Natsu!" I shrieked. "Open the door of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!" I yelled, thrusting my key into the creek.

Aquarius appeared in the water of the creek, awaiting my orders. "Wash him away, please!" I knew she would be pissed at me anyway.

"Tsk." Was her reply as she swept up the water and swept Midnight away. For the first time, she didn't wash me away along with him.

"That takes care of him." I imitated. Midnight was gone. Probably outside the forest and far away from it, judging on the power of the blast Aquarius sent at him.

"Don't summon me for a while. I'm going on a vacation with Scorpio. Get yourself a boyfriend, boyfriend." She said as she disappeared and went back to the spirit world.

"You don't have to say it twice!" I yelled to the empty space. The person I loved probably didn't have any feelings for me anyway…

"Natsu!" I gasped. I ran over to where he was laying on the forest floor. He had wounds all over his body, each one oozing blood.

"I'm…okay…Luce." He whispered, giving me that cocky grin of his.

"What're you saying?" I asked, tears running down my face. "You're obviously not okay."


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: I do not own Fairy Tail.

R&R please!

* * *

><p>Natsu was injured pretty badly. He was sleeping in his sleeping bag. I somehow managed to drag him into the sleeping bag without damaging him further. He was breathing heavily and sweating as he slept.<p>

"This is all, my fault!" I sobbed. Tears were running down my face and softly landing on my lap, a few stray ones landing on Natsu's face.

"Mmm…" Natsu moaned. "Don't cry, Luce…" He whispered, opening his eyes.

"B-but…T-this is all m-my fault!" I sobbed. Natsu reached up and gently stroked my cheek, wiping away my stray tears. I looked down at him through teary eyes. Natsu smiled up at me.

"This wasn't your fault…" He whispered. It obviously pained him to speak.

"Don't talk, Natsu. I can tell it hurts." I said, stroking his pink hair. "Just sleep."

And with that, he fell back asleep. I needed to do something for him. _"May__be Virgo can help…"_ I thought.

I stood and chanted, "Open the door of the Virgin! Virgo!"

"May I help you, princess?" She asked, bowing her head as she appeared in front of me.

"Do you think you could treat Natsu's wounds?" I requested.

"I shall try." She replied. She set to work on treating Natsu's wounds.

I watched Virgo work on Natsu. She pealed away his tattered clothing and pulled out some bandages and some disinfectant. She washed the wounds out with the disinfectant. Natsu winced as the disinfectant probably stung.

"My apologies." She whispered as she began dressing the wounds with the bandages.

"Thank you, Virgo." I said as she finished up.

"It was my pleasure, princess." She replied, disappearing back into the Spirit World.

Natsu was sleeping peacefully after Virgo disappeared. I stayed up for the remainder of the day, but I fell asleep as night was beginning to fall.

I woke up a few hours later. Natsu had somehow wrapped his arms around me. He stirred in his sleep and murmured, "Lucy…"

"What's wrong Nats-" I was cut off by him pulling me closer and placing his lips on mine. His lips were warm and his body temperature began to rise as I kissed him back. _"I must still be dreaming…"_ I thought. _"There's no way Natsu would ever kiss me…" _

My eyes widened as I woke from my dreamlike state. Natsu is kissing me! This isn't a dream!_ "Why is he kissing me?" _I thought.

I tried to push him away, but that just made him hold me tighter as his body temperature rose even higher. I began sweating and I could feel my skin burning where he touched me.

"Natsu!" I said, pushing him with all my might. I slapped his head as he woke from his dream.

"Why'd you hit me?" He asked, rubbing his head.

"You mean you don't know what you just did to me?" I questioned, shocked.

"No..?" He answered, totally oblivious to what he just did to me.

"DUMBASS!" I screamed as I jumped up from where he held me. I stormed away to where the creek was and slowly sat down at the waters edge.

"Dumbass…" I said again as tears made their way down my face and landed softly around my feat and into the water.

I looked down at my body only to find red marks along my arms and legs. I could still feel his lips on mine and where his body had touched me. More tears began pouring over as I recalled the event.

"Don't give me false hope…" I whispered. "There's no way you would return my love." I sighed.

A pair of arms slowly wrapped around my figure, and I froze. The arms were warm and somehow comforting. I knew these arms very well. "Natsu…" I breathed.

"Hmm?" He hummed as he gently moved hair away from my neck. I shivered as his fingers brushed my skin.

"W-what are you d-doing?" I stuttered. I could feel my face growing warmer. I could feel his hot breath on my neck.

"Comforting the girl I love." He murmured as he placed a hot kiss on my neck. His lips were warm as he gently sucked on my skin.

"L-love?" I repeated. I began trembling at the touch of his lips on my bare skin.

"Mmm..." He moaned in reply. He began working his way down my neck and to my shoulder. His arms tightened around me.

I leaned my body back into his own body and moaned. It just felt so right to be held by him. Natsu worked his way up from my shoulder, to my collar bone, to my jaw, and finally to my lips. His tongue licked my lips, asking for entry, and I opened my mouth to allow him in. He licked my teeth and slowly began massaging my own tongue.

I murmured against his lips, "I love you." His body heat rose as I said the words and he began to kiss harder, his arms tightening around me. I broke the kiss, gasping for air. My face had turned a lovely shade of tomato red.

After my face cooled off, I remembered Natsu was still injured. "Natsu!" I gasped. "Your wounds…" I trailed off, only to find him smiling down at me.

"What wounds?" He said, stroking my hair. I looked down at him, to find one of his bandages completely red.

"What wounds?" I mocked. "Natsu, you reopened your wounds!" I yelled, standing up. Virgo left the bandages before she disappeared. I quickly grabbed the bandages and began taking off the bloody ones.

"Hold still." I said as I began wrapping the new bandages around him. Every time my hand brushed his skin, he would shiver.

Once finished, I helped him back to where we had set up camp. I helped him lay back down on his sleeping bag.

"No more getting up." I scolded. "I'll stay here for the rest of the night." I whispered, stroking his pink hair. "Why did I ever fall for you?" I wondered aloud.

"Lucy..?" Natsu sounded hurt at my words.

I smiled at him and said, "But I'm happy I did."

**END**


End file.
